Babysitting Bruce
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: With a de-aged Bruce, and no Alfred to look after him, Robin takes it upon his self to take car of his now toddler father.


Robin wasn't shore if he shod be freaking out, or pissed off. In the end he just decided to be whelmed. He looked down at the three year old child in his arms. Bruce had somehow, been turned into a three year old, and know it was up to Robin to take care of him.

"Ok Brucey, let's take you back to my tower ok? I'll call Alfred from there." Robin looked towards his R-cycle, he knew there was no way he could ride it back with Bruce in his arms. Looking towards the bat mobile he sighed.

Walking over, he programmed the bike to go home on autopilot, before climbing into the bat mobile, and doing the same. As soon as they were on their way he called up Alfred, hoping the man could come, and take his old mentor from his hands.

But luck was not on the Acrobats side. "I'm sorry Master Richard. But I am currently out of the country, and am not due to be back for another two weeks." Robin sighed heavily, looking down into the blue eyes of his "father."

"All right, thin I guess I'll take him till either, A: you get back, or B: he gets back to normal. Whichever comes first?" Alfred smiled his knowing smile. "Maybe this is just what you, and Master Bruce need, sir. You two have not talked in month. This may be good for you. Both of you."

Robin knew he was right. He gave Alfred a small smile. Small but real. It had been a long time since Robin had smiled like this. "I'll talk to you later Alf. Bye, bye." Alfred smiled back. "Good bye Master Richard, Master Bruce." Bruce waved one of his hands, the other still clutched tightly to Robin's shirt. "Bye, bye!"

Two hours later Robin found himself interring the tower with a napping Bruce in his arms. Bruce had his arms slung sleepily around Robin's neck, and his head resting computably on his shoulder. Though this was so not aster, Robin didn't have the heart to wake him.

The loud, to loud, voices of his team could be heard from all the way down the hall. Greeting his teeth, he swiftly made his way towards the leaving room. Throwing a bird-a-rang with one hand, and supporting Brice, who was, by the grease of god, still asleep, with the other ones he got there.

"Shut up! You might wake him up, and it was heard as hell to get him to fall asleep the first time!" He whisper yelled at theme ones the nose had stopped. Thay stared at him in shock. Bruce shifted in his sleep, and Robin rubbed his back.

"Dude who's the kid?" Beast Boy was trying to get over the fact that Robin was caring around a child. Robin sighed avowedly. "This would be my "father". There was a… accident in Gotham, and he was turned into a three year old." He sat down carefully, and adjusted Bruce so he was moor computable.

"There's no one to take care of him back home, so I have to do it till someone can take over, or he's back to normal." Robin looked everywhere but at his team. Mentally he made a list of things that needed to be baby proofed.

"So were goanna have a kid around know? Are you shore this is a good idea little Buddy?" Cyborg walked over, and eyed the two. Robin shot him a look. In the back of his mined he realized he was giving a bat glare.

It had been so long, he didn't think he even remembered he could do those. "He's my father Cyborg. We may have are differences. I May haven't have talked to him in forever. And we may be in the biggest fight ever. But he's my dad still, and I'll still do anything for him."

Robin blinked a few times. Had he really just said that? Looking down, he realized everything he just said was true. He loved his dad; moor thin anyone in the world. There _was_ nothing he would not do for him. He looked back up at his team. "He stays."

Robin walked into his room. As soon as the monitoring systems he had set up alerted him that Bruce was awake. Bruce was sitting up on Robin's bed, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. "Woben!" Robin could not help but smile.

Bruce wasn't able to call him Robin, so he had started to call the older boy Woben. Walking over the boy wonder poled Bruce into his arms. "Hay Brucey! Did you have a nice nap?" Bruce nodded, cleaning to Robin instantly.

The two made their way out of the room. Robin checking over his handy work as they did so. Robin had spent the whole hour Bruce was napping baby proofing the tower. And though it got wearied looks from his team, he didn't care.

Robin walked into the leaving room, and everyone looked up at the two. "Robin, I see the little guys up." Beast Boy ran over to theme, and Bruce bared his face in Robin's shoulder. Robin chuckled. "Ya he's up. Bruce, stop being shy, and say hello."

Bruce shook his head, refusing to move. Robin shook his head, and gave them an amused smile. "What can I say? He's only three." Thay nodded, not really shore what to say. Robin walked towards the kitchen, shifting Bruce so he was balanced on Robin's hip.

His team watched theme from the leaving room. "What do you want to eat Brucey?" Bruce had a thoughtful look on his face when he brought it up from Robin's shoulder. "Mack n cheese?" Robin beamed. "Mack n cheese coming right up!"

Robin was swift in making the food in his special way, all wale holding Bruce securely in one of his arms. He made shore to make a big batch of the normal kind for everyone, and a smaller back of soy kind for beast boy.

Lunch went smoothly, with Bruce purchased on Robin lap as they ate, his team seated around theme. "Robin, what are we going to do if something comes up, and we're needed?" Robin looked from Bruce, to Raven.

"Thin I guess I stay here. You guys can handle a few missions by your self's, right?" To his really they nodded, in agreement. He really didn't want to have to leave Bruce with any one yells. Robin looked down when a small hand tugged on his shirt.

Bruce was smiling up at him sweetly. "Woben I finished all my food!" And shore enough he had. Robin chuckled as he stood up, balancing Bruce on his hip ones again. "So you have! What a good boy you are!" Bruce giggled happily as Robin placed there dishes in the sink.

"Want to go play a game now?" Bruce nodded his head happily. Robin smiled to his friends, who returned the smile. Thay could not help but noticed the change in Robin that Bruce had brought with him. Robin's smile was softer, happier, he laughed more freely, moor alive, he was genital, and kind.

It was like he was a totally different person now, and no one know how to quite respond to that. Thay had only known Robin as Robin. Now they were seeing him as the older brother, or over protective son. Thay all sighed going back to their food. This was going to take forever.

A week had passed now. A week of Robin chasing Bruce around the tower, making shore he didn't get hurt. A week of his team seeing a softer side of their leader. A week of Robin realizing how much he loved, and missed his father.

Robin landed on his bed. It was Bruce's nap time, and the young bilinear were sleeping peacefully on his son's chest. Robin rubbed circles into back absentmindedly. He was lost deep in thought, thinking of what he was going to do after Bruce was back to normal.

"Robin? May I come in?" He looked at his door were Starfire's soft voce hade whispered from. "Ya, shore Stare, just be quit. Bruce is napping." His door opened, and Starfire floated in, stopping short at the sight of the two.

Robin paid no attention to how strange this may have looked to here. "What's up?" She floated over to the chair at his desk, and took a seat. "You two have become very close I see." Robin giggled, which made her eyes go wide.

"You shod have seen us when I was the little one. God Bruce was so protective of me." He looked down at Bruce softly. "You two have been…strange?" "Strained, we haven't talked since I got here." A look of sadness paced over his face.

"Stare can I tell you something?" She nodded when he looked up at here. Robin bit his lip as if trying to find how to word this. "I…I've really missed my dad. Having him around has just made me realize how much I've missed him."

Starfire was confused. "Is this a bad thing?" Robin nodded. "Ya, a really bad thing." He though his hands up in the air, careful not to wake Bruce up. "I don't know what I want any more. When I left Gotham I knew I didn't want to go back. But know…"

Starfire frowned. "But know you are feeling the sick of hominess?" Robin nodded, and poled his pillow over his face. "I think I want to go back know Stare. But I don't want to leave you guys." Starfire reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"You will know what to do Robin. As you told me, do what you feel is right in your heart." She stood, and left the room without another word, deciding to leave him to his thoughts. Getting lost in thought ones again, Robin went back to drawing circles into Bruce's back.

~*~*~*~*~ONE HOUR LATER~*~*~*~*~

Robin walked out into the leaving room, keeping his head down. "Hay guys?" He could feel theme turn to stare at him. "What's wrong little buddy?" Robin leaned against the wall, pulling out an old photograph of him, and Bruce before there big fight.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Thay looked at him confused. "Why are you sorry dude?" Robin sighed. "I've been here for months, nearly a year, and the entire time I was just trying to prove I can handle things on my own."

He ran his thumb over the photo. "But know I see that it doesn't matter, I'm still a kid, and a kid kneed there parent." He looked back up at theme. "I'm taking Bruce back to Gotham today." He turned to leave, not wanting to see their faces. "And I'm going to stay there with him."

Robin finished pouting his bags in the bat mobile. Turning around he looked at his now old team. "Cyborg, you're in charge now. Take care of everyone." Cyborg nodded. Robin smiled at them, a little sadly. "I'll be in touch. If you need anything call me."

Thay hugged, and said there good byes, Robin promising to come visit as much as possible, but he was going to have a lot of making up to do with Batman if he was going to be welcomed back to Gotham any time soon.

As soon as Robin was settled in his seat, Bruce was right back to being in his lap. The ride back to Gotham was a quit one. Bruce was happy with just sitting on Robin's lap as they drove; only breaking the silence every ones in a while to ask a question, or make a staminate.

As soon as they interred Gotham, Robin took his mask off. It felt so wearied not to have it on. He was surprised with himself when he was relieved to pull into the bat cave. Alfred was waiting for the two of them when they got there.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard. It's good to see you two again." The older man smiled at the two of them. Robin helped Bruce out, and sat him on the ground. "Hay Alf. Wow this place hasn't changed at all!" Richard looked around.

Richard poled his bags out, and grinned at Alfred. "Well aren't you going to say welcome home?" Alfred smiled warmly as a realization of what was happening came to the older man. "Welcome home Master Richard."

It was a little past down now. Richard had parched himself in Batman chair in front of the bat computer as soon as Bruce was asleep. Richard was dog dead tired. His eyelids were heavy, and kept dropping.

He was far too tired to tame notes of the footsteps coming his way, or the sudden prisons from behind him. It wasn't till the prisons spoke that he became wide awake again. "Dick?" Richard jumped, and turned around.

"Bruce!" Jumping up he hugged his father. "You're back to normal!" Bruce stared down at his son confused. "Back to Normal? What do you mean? When did you get back? Why are you back? I thought you said you'd never come back."

Richard realized his father when he realized that he had no memory of what had happened to him over the last week. "You were turned into a three year old. I'm serious Bruce!" Richard pouted when Bruce gave him a delightful look.

"Like I said, you were turned in to a three year old like a week ago, and Alfred wasn't here to I had to take you to Jump City and watch over you. And well…" He looked down twiddling with the him of his night shirt.

"I realized I missed being here. In Gotham, in this cave, in this house. I missed it all." For the Longest time Bruce didn't say anything, and Dick was starting to fear that he was angry with him still. "I missed you dad."

Bruce's eyes widened in shock. Richard dared to look up at him for a brief second, but that brief second was all it took for the flood gates to open with in him. "I'm so sorry daddy! I didn't mean anything I said! I really do love you! And I could not be happier to be your son! Pleas forgave me!"

Richard was surprised by his own outburst. "Son…" Bruce pulled Richard into a tight embrace. Richard was shocked, but recovered quickly. Hugging into his father, he finally felt like he was backing home. "I'm missed you too son. Welcome home."


End file.
